


A Moment of Weakness

by angelaxy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hacker MC, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: They were enemies once but circumstances led them to meet and now, she had him sleeping on her lap. No one could ever resist the force of love, could they?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> My older writing, unpublished fic from an AU I have  
> I wanted to post this to appreciate his bday hehe
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥

How did they end up in this position? — She wasn’t even sure why he did it.

A momentary lapse of weakness, perhaps, _his and hers._

Earlier, she was lounging around on the couch with her phone to research on some codes Seven had given her to solve to fill her spare time. Then at some point, he just emerged from his workroom, strolled towards her and lay down on the same couch, casually placing his head on her lap with arms crossed.

So nonchalant and uncharacteristically for him, it had her gaping for some moments.

His sudden act forced her to put aside the phone on the end table beside the couch. “What are you doing? I’m still working on the codes.” She glanced down to him with narrowed eyes while his eyes already half closed.

“Sssh.”

By now, he had already made himself _too_ comfortable and she merely sighed. “There goes my concentration.” She watched Seven smiling amusedly at her and she shook her head in soft exasperation.

Although it was tempting, she made no attempt to push him off.

Not after she’d seen how tired he looked.

_Vulnerable._

She knew how long he worked himself with the new case he received a few days ago. To be honest, she could count that he only slept for only a few hours total in the past three days. It was a miracle he could sleep at all, thanks to her convincing him — or rather, _forcing_ him to get some sleep.

He must be immensely exhausted by now, she looked down thoughtfully, “Fine, just sleep but teach me more about this firewall hack, okay?”

His answer was only a low hum emanating from the back of his throat, not a disagreement but not an agreement either. Seconds later, she noticed his breathing turned steady as he began to drift off and her hand instinctively ran through his hair.

Seven sighed contentedly.

Smiling to herself, she kept stroking his hair in slow caresses as he seemed to like it. Her gaze remained on his face.

The dark circles under his eyes worsened, Seven had no other choice but to solve the case and catch the criminals as soon as possible. If only he let her help him more.

However, based on where she originally came from, she won’t blame him for providing only a little trust to her. Hell, she was a part of the hacker community he was going after back then, which made her a suspicious individual to Seven. It was a miracle enough that he let the exiled girl-hacker stay in his bunker, all thanks to the witness protection.

Some time had passed since then..

Surprisingly, his hair was soft under her touch and an inevitable smile curled on her lips. This was Seven, the fearsome hacker who was her enemy once and yet, she wondered how they ended up to be like this. Complicated, unbelievably messy at times and not to mention, the ever-present lack of trust between them that didn’t make things easy. For security measurements, he had her under surveillance all the time which she made a good use of with teasing him at times.

Her hands kept stroking his hair for a little while and he didn’t even stir once in his sleep.

One hour had passed, she herself had been drifting off for some time and woke up from the feeling of him stirring slightly on her lap. “Oh no, I fell asleep.” She said after blinking away the sleep then yawned, stretched and moved her upper body to the side to reach for her phone on the end table.

It awakened Seven and he suddenly grabbed her arm, startling her. “Don’t leave..” He spoke hoarsely, obviously half asleep. “Don’t leave me.”

To say the least, she was more than surprised. “Seven?”

His grip on her arm tightened while he pulled her closer to him, not wanting to let go of her. She looked at him intently, dazed by the sudden act of his. It certainly was not his usual behaviour.

He returned her look through the half closed eyes, she saw how empty his expression was, but oh..

_His eyes… The shadowed eyes behind his glasses.._

The flicker of emotions was unmistakable, — nothing more than a flicker that lasted one or two seconds. _The sorrow._

Her heart stirred. She pressed her lips together, giving him a smile even the slight confusion was evident on her features. “I won’t.”

Those words seemed to be enough to assure him as his eyes fully closed once more.

“Sleep for a little bit more, I won’t go anywhere.”

So he did. A few seconds later his breathing became even, chest rising and falling slowly. She brushed a stray strand of hair from his forehead, she could almost not recognize him as 707 if he were like this. Sleeping peacefully without any burden, like a normal person.

But she knew, he won’t ever be normal with that profession of his. The constant danger and responsibilities, Seven would never taste a normal life. — She was just the same.

The sharp pang of invisible pain within her heart said everything she didn’t want to.

It was her choice to approach him first with the intention of seeking protection from the constant threats of her old life, the people she once knew who now threatened her life, that was how they met.

But something changed along the way.

She cared for him.

_Too much, even._


End file.
